


Let Everything Unwind

by TiedToaDream



Series: If This is Death then I Want to Die [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Dom Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, bughead - Freeform, hurt comfort, probably should have used a safe word, safe words, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedToaDream/pseuds/TiedToaDream
Summary: With lives as complicated as theirs sometimes Jughead and Betty need to escape for a while. Sometimes they don't realize how bad they need it.





	Let Everything Unwind

Jughead placed the tip of his finger under her chin and gently tilted her face towards him. With his free hand he pulled her hair free of its usual pony tail and tossed the hair tie to the side. Placing a soft kiss on her lips he smiled.

“You’re beautiful like this.” He professed, brushing his finger tips along the side of her face. She was always beautiful to him, but even more beautiful when she let go, or at least thats what he told her. “Look at me baby”

Her eyes fluttered open, finding his in an instant. The corners of her lips turned up in a soft smile as she looked him over. His shirt and jacket had been discarded, leaving him bare save for a pair of black jeans. Even his ever present beanie had been removed.

“Are you ready?” He asked, brushing her hair back out of her face. 

She nodded in response as he leaned forward and pressed a row of soft kisses along the side of her neck. He trailed them down her chest, pausing only long enough to whisper an affection so low she wasn’t sure she was meant to hear.

“Do you remember your words?” He asked, pulling a black silk ribbon from his back pocket.

“Yellow. Red.” She paused. “And Green.”

“You’re being quiet today, are you sure you’re up for this?” He asked, dropping his authoritative tone.

“I think I need it worse than ever actually.” She admitted, red creeping across her face. It wasn’t their first go round with this sort of play, although she was more often on the other end. With everything going on in their overcomplicated lives, she desperately needed to let herself get lost for a while, even if only for an hour.

“I love you,” He reminded her carefully. He had said he enjoyed it, every time they played this way but Betty could tell that sometimes it still made him nervous.

“I love you too.”

“Stand up and walk over to the foot of the bed.”

“Yes sir,” She replied, quickly pulling herself to her feet. She walked over to the end of the bed and stilled herself.

“Close your eyes.”

She obeyed his command, quickly snapping her eyes shut. He carefully placed the silk strip of cloth around her eyes and tied it in the back. Then his hands were on her wrists, loosely tying them together with a second piece of cloth. 

“I don’t want you to count for me, just breathe. Is that okay?”

She nodded in response. 

“I need an affirmative answer.” He warned, gently running his hand over her ass, just enough to tease her of things to come.

“Yes, please Juggy.”

His hand left her ass, quickly crashing back against her skin with an audible slap. It barely smarted, only a tease compared to what she knew he was capable of. He pulled back again, this time slapping the other side with more force. He rubbed it out slowly and nipped at the side of her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her.

He hit her again twice in quick succession, not giving her time to recover before he delivered five more blows. She felt herself losing her footing just as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her steady as he pressed himself against her stinging backside. 

“Are you okay baby?”

“Green.” She said, slightly winded.

“Quit holding your breath.” He warned, carefully bending her over the edge of the bed so that her face was resting on a pillow. When had he put that there?

“Yes sir.” She replied, imagining what the words would do to him.

“I’m going to use the crop now. It’s going to be ten, hard and fast. Is that okay?”

“Yes. Please.” The words nearly came out as a moan at the thought. It was exactly what she had asked him for.

“One.” With no delay he smacked her with the crop, straight across the bottom of her ass. 

“Two.” He said, his voice wavering ever so slightly. 

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she felt herself tense up in anticipation. She needed this, needed him.

“Three.”

Pangs of pleasure shot through her, going straight to her core. 

“Four.”

A moan ripped from her throat and she buried her face in the pillow to muffle the sound.

“Five.” The pain cleared her mind as he his her square across her center, all of her wants and needs coming into full focus. She sobbed into the pillow, letting everything go. 

“Six,” He said, but the crop didn’t connect. 

“Baby, are you okay?” He asked, the concern evident in his softening voice. 

“Yes.” She said, nodding violently.

“We can stop.” 

“I’m green Juggy.” She said, practically begging.

“I can’t-“ 

“It’s okay,” She cut him off, realizing how upset he was. “I’m fine but we can stop.”

“We don’t have to stop.” He decided, untying her hands and pulling her blindfold off. “I just can’t do this right now. I can’t hurt you like this.”

“You’re not hurting me, not in any way I don’t want to be hurt.” She insisted, rolling over to look up at him. 

“You’re crying.”

“Not because you’re hurting me, because you’re making me better. It’s cathartic.” She was practically pleading with him. 

“Scoot back on the bed.” He ordered, eyeing her carefully. “Spread your legs apart.”

She complied, her ass and the back of her legs burning against the comforter as she slid back to rest her head on the pillows. She looked down at her wrists, admiring the red lines the ties had left behind. 

“They weren’t tied too tight were they?” He asked, kneeling between her legs. 

“No,” She insisted, staring into his eyes. “It was perfect.” 

“Good.” He replied, trying to get himself back into the scene. “You’ve been very good for me. I think you’ve earned this.”

“I-“ She cut herself off with a moan as Jughead’s tongue ran the length of her slit. 

“You’re so wet for me Betty.” He said, slowly spreading her legs farther apart. “You’re so beautiful.” He returned his mouth to her opening, placing soft wet kisses just hard enough to tease her. He pressed her hips into the bed with his hands as she squirmed, pinning her down. 

“Juggy,” She moaned, desperately grabbing at the bed sheets and he flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit. The scene leading up to this point already had her so on edge she wasn’t sure how much she would be able to take. 

She felt herself tumbling towards the edge just in time for Jughead to pull back.

He trailed kisses up her body, paying close attention to each of her breasts. He carefully nipped her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from her.

“Juggy, please, I need you.” She begged, wrapping her arms around him.

“So greedy.” He said, before making another trail of kisses down her body. 

Her nails dug into the skin on his back as he found her clit again. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked. The pleasure hit her so sharply her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

“Please Juggy- I can’t-“

“So good for me.” Jughead replied, pulling away, He tossed his pants on the floor and carefully tore open a condom packet with his teeth. He rolled it over his length and climbed on top of her. 

She watched the way his muscles flexed as he lowered himself over her body. A soft whimper of anticipation left her lips as she felt him brush against her entrance.

“Those sounds you’re making are driving me crazy.”

“Can I touch you?” She asked, realizing she hadn’t before.

“Please,” He replied, pressing his lips against hers in a hard kiss. He slid inside of her slowly, claiming her inch by inch and her fingertips trailed up his back. He bottomed out inside of her, holding himself in position.

“Baby,” She groaned, rocking her hips against him as a stupid smile spread over his face.

“Do you want me?” He asked, giving his hips a single sharp thrust. 

“If you don’t fuck me already, I’m-“

He didn’t let her finish, pulling all the way out of her and thrusting back in at a rapid rate. He grabbed ahold of her hips and tilted her body so that she was at the perfect angle to hit her g spot with each thrust.

“Don’t stop,” She moaned loudly, her long manicured nails digging crescent moons into his back.

He obliged, driving himself into her as he slid his hand over her. His thumb found her clit, rubbing it in small quick circles. 

“I can’t-“ She moaned, her back arching at the overload of sensation.

“Come on Betts.” He urged, pressing a kiss just below her ear. 

“Jug-“ She cried out as her entire body shook and writhed under him. The edges of her vision faded black and she snapped her eyes shut as he kept his thumb against her clit, drawing her orgasm out. 

“Juggy, please.” She whimpered, her nails digging so hard into his back she drew blood. “Too much, too much.”

“Yellow?” He asked through gritted teeth, moving his hand back to her hip.

“No, keep going.” She insisted, the last waves of her orgasm running through her. She pulled his body close to her, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Come for me baby.”

“Oh God,” He hissed laying his head against her chest.

Betty moaned softly as he came, feeling him throb inside her as he filled the condom. She pulled him closer, feeling his body shudder. She couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been holding back. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, pulling back to look into her eyes.

“Im great.” She replied, looking at him carefully. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He said, collapsing on the bed beside her. “I’m sorry that I freaked out on you. I just worry about you sometimes.”

“I’m fine Juggy.” She assured him, the smile fading from her face.

“I’m not used to you crying when we’re like that.” He said, obviously probing. 

“I wasn’t expecting that either to be honest.” She blushed. “But I needed it. I feel better.”

“You scared me.”

“I would have used one of the safe words if I wasn’t okay. You know I’ve used one before.”

“I know.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry if I pushed you too far.”

“It’s not like that.” He assured her, cupping her face. “I just worry about hurting you.”

“I think we both know I can take it.” She teased, thinking of all of their times together. Pain was no stranger to either of them.

“I don’t mean physically.”

“Your not going to hurt me Jug, you’re exactly what I need.”

“I love you Betts.”

“I love you Juggy.”

“I’ll be right back.” He said, slipping the condom off and tossing it in the waste basket beside the bed. 

He walked back into the room with two bottles of water and a tube of lotion. He tossed her one of the bottles of water. “Here, drink this. Between the tears and the sex I don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

“You’re so thoughtful.” She smiled, unscrewing the top. She had half of the bottle gone before she even realized how thirsty she was.

“Roll over so I can rub some lotion into your skin.”

“Yes sir.” She teased, hissing in relief as she rolled off of her ass. 

Jughead sighed as he looked at the red marks crisscrossing her porcelain skin. He squeezed a little bit of lotion into his palm and started working it into her ass. 

“I think we need to start talking these scenes out a little more carefully before we play.” She decided, watching him carefully. Somewhere between getting the water and lotion he’d put his beanie and jeans back on.

“You’re right.” He said, working the lotion up her back. He kneaded at the tensed muscles, rubbing out the muscles. “We need to start talking about our mental states before we do this. I need to know that you’re going to be okay.”

“You weren’t in a good place for this today were you?” She frowned. “And I pushed you.”

“I was fine until you started crying.” He said, working the lotion back up over her shoulders. “I’m not mad or upset with you, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“I’m sorry Juggy.”

“I just don’t like seeing you cry.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. God, I love you so much Betty.” He said, pressing a kiss against her cheek.He laid on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

“Are we okay?” She asked, pouting.

“Better than okay.” He decided. “We just need to communicate better.” 

“That’s always been one of our downfalls hasn’t it?”

“That just means we mean to work on it.”

“You’re the best.”

“We’re the best, together.”

She rolled over on her side and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

“I hate to change the subject but I’m starving.” 

Betty laughed. “Well help me get some pants on and we can go to Pop’s.”

He laughed, helping her off the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @writersgothic!  
> I do take requests!  
> (I don’t always fill them but I take them!)


End file.
